Ashley Jr.
Ashley Belongs To Dragons19 Ashley Is a thirteen year old girl when she becomes the leader of the Animal Patrol. Her primary purpose is to lead her animals through emergency missions in Hope, along with being their mentor/teacher. She is a young sister to Ryder and Ranger, her two twin brothers. 'Bio' 'Before being Leader~' When she was five, the PAW Patrol wasn't developed yet, and Ryder and Ranger was eight. When the two boy twins turned nine, Ranger left to go to boot camp for the army. A month later, when Ashley and Ryder was in the living room of their house, Ryder doing his school homework, and Ashley coloring in a coloring book a 6.9 earthquake struck Adventure Bay in 2002. The two tried to escape the crumbling house when a fire started to breakout. Ashley fell unconscious from the smoke, and accidently got left behind by Ryder. Ashley went to the Adventure Bay Children Hospital to be healed back to full health from her bruises, cuts, and from being sick for having smoke in her lunges. Afterwards, she then went to a child foster home for two years where she was taken care of. When she turned seven, she lefted the foster care home to go in search of her two brothers, During the time of her search at the beach, high tide was in effect and carried her out farther out into the bay where she started to drown. Luckily, Captain Turbot was out on his flounder and saw the girl, and called the PAW Patrol to save her and that's where Ashley and Ryder united with each other. As she grew, she went on missions with Ryder and the pups but tends to also cause trouble sometimes. Once she turns ten, Ryder gives Ashley her very own ATV for her birthday. Then when she turns thirteen, and Ryder and Ranger are sixteen, Ashley decides to start her own life and moves to Hope where she starts her own rescue team called Animal Patrol. 'Being Leader of the Animal Patrol~' TBD Personality TBA Appearence Ashley has fair skin, brown amber hair, and amber eyes. She wears a purple shirt, light blue short jeans, and along with a crystal heart necklace that she got from her two twin brothers for her fifth birthday. She has some curls in the front of her hair. 'Animal Patrol Uniform' for her Animal Patrol uniform, she wears a pinkish-purplish vest that has a badge that has multiple tiny animal logos on it. (Paw, Hoove, Wing) that covers a white long-sleeved shirt. She also wears blue jeans and teal and white shoes. She still wears her crystal heart necklace. 'Trivia ' * She names her son James, in honor and remembrance of her father. 'Catchphrase's' Original Animal Patrol: '' * ''"No job is to big! No Animal is to Small!" * '"Alright Animal Patrol is on a Roll!"' * "Whenever your in trouble just holler for help!"' Mission ANIMAL: OCEAN Patrol: Sky PATROL: Service PATROL: MIGHTY ANIMALS: * "Alright Mighty Animals are ready to go! go! go!" * "Let's do this!" * "With or without me, my animals are always strong and powerful!" '(To the bad guys)'' Family ~ Ryder- brother Ranger- brother James- father Samantha- mother Aiden- future husband Mia- future daughter James- future son (More to come!~) Relationships|Friendships:~ Ranger~ Ashley really looks up to Ranger as her big brother. Before he went to the army, she would always play board games, video games, or watch television with him. He would always stick up for her whenever she was bullied. Ryder~ Ashley was always fascinated by his inventions that his other brother makes. She would always help him by getting any tools that he needed. When he wasn't working on his inventions, they would always go out for walks; or watch television or play games with Ranger as a family. Ryder would always help Ashley on her homework. Cupcake~ Vanilla~ Rocket~ Ashley(Miller)~ |-| Stories By Me:= *The New Baby Sister~ (Debut) *The Chaos Within the House *The Shattering Family Problem *The Brother Sibling Fight *A Missing in the family W.I.P |-| Stories By Other's:= TBA Category:Dragons19's OC's